


The Theif and the Gunslinger

by eldrazisuperstar



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of checking out someone's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldrazisuperstar/pseuds/eldrazisuperstar
Summary: Jin realizes that stealing from certain places may not be the best idea.





	The Theif and the Gunslinger

“I guess you weren’t planning on putting that down.”

The would be burglar gently set down the expensive looking thing that he had been planning to leave with.

“No. Not until someone pointed a gun at the back of my head. I didn’t even hear you come in, are you sure I’m the one that should be stealing things for money here?”

Erron shrugged. “Tempting but no. I’m not dumb enough to try to steal from someone like the Khan. That takes a special kind of dumb that you sure don’t see every day.”

The hooded man pouted. “Ok you got me. Can I at least make it worth your while to not kill me or turn me over the the guy I was trying to steal from?”

At least he had some common sense. Erron shrugged. “Maybe. Depends on what you’re offering. The price for making me walk out of here and pretend I didn’t see anything isn’t low. And that’s only if you leave without taking anything else. If you want a bullet in your head though, I can give you that for free.”

He rolled his eyes and Erron could hear a pleasant jingling sound as the satchel at the man’s side was looked through.

The man let out a relieved sigh as he managed to fish out a handful of koins and hold them out. “There. Are you happy?”

Erron shook his head. “Not happy enough to let you walk out of here.”

The man’s hand quickly went back to his satchel to add more money. He held it out again. “Now?”

Erron prodded him with his gun giving him a gentle reminder of what the situation was. “New to bribes at gunpoint aren’t you?”

The man muttered something under his breath and kept shelling out more and more Koins. He frowned when the last ones clinked into his hand.

Erron shrugged and took then, quickly stashing them before lowering his weapon. “Good enough. It costs more but shooting someone as bad at this as you would be like shooting a puppy.”

The man groaned and facepalmed. “That cost me more than the thing I put back was worth...”

“Maybe. Not my problem now. You got five minutes to walk out that door before I suddenly start remembering everything I saw you do. I wouldn’t waste it.”

The man didn’t need to be told twice. He turned around and started running as soon as the words left Erron’s mouth.

Erron casually walked back to where he had been before he noticed the shitty burglar come in, thinking about the nice extra payment he got.

Erron didn’t see any trace of the guy for a while after that. Erron vaguely remembered him from the group of “ambassadors” from a while back. He could remember that the guy’s name was Kung Jin and that he had made stupid choices then too, but that was about all he knew. It wasn’t worth worrying about and hopefully he had taught him a lesson.

Apparently the lesson didn’t stick. Erron caught him a few weeks later in the same room trying to steal the same exact thing. He once again had him at gunpoint.

“Looks like I should have just shot you last time. Didn’t think even you would do something this dumb.”

Kung Jin rolled his eyes. “Uhg...don’t you have anything better to do than stand around here waiting for people to steal shit?”

Erron shrugged “You keep trying to rob this place when I’m on my break. Not that I mind catching that cute ass of yours again. It means I either get more money from the Khan or more money from you.”

He could see Jin’s face go pale. “I...don’t have any more money. You took all of it last time.”

He wasn’t phased or surprised by this. Jin looked like the kind of guy that would carry all his money around at once since he try to rob the same place twice. “Fine. Offer me something else then. Objects will work if they’re worth enough. I’ll let you off easy since you’re my golden goose at this point.”

Jin glared at Erron. “If I had that kind of thing on me I would have sold it already. I’m not made of money even if you do keep holding me and gunpoint. Damn, if you like seeing my cute ass in here so much why don’t I just offer you a date?!”

“I’ll take it.”

The glare melted away into confusion. “What...?”

Erron shrugged again. “I’ll take the date. If you’re willing to give me your bow as insurance. Just to make sure you don’t bail.”

“I...didn’t think you would actually say yes to that.”

“I did say your ass was cute. Now do you want to hand me your bow and let me take you up on that offer or do you want me to pull the trigger?”

He was flustered now. There was a pink tint on his face. He did hand over the bow though without saying a word.

“Thats what I thought. I won’t hold you at gunpoint again. Won’t need to if I have this. Besides that’s not the kind of shit you do on a date.”


End file.
